Shall We Say The Words
by StarNoble81
Summary: The sequel to The Declaration
1. Their New Home

I don't own Bones.

2 months later...

**Their New Home**

The couple was sitting on the new furniture they had just bought to furnish their new home. A wonderful two story brick house with a fenced in backyard, two car garage, and an in ground pool. Oh, and lets not forget Booth's new chocolate lab puppy who yet to be named. It took them two weeks to decided on which house was better. They finally had let Parker decide since he was going to have his own room and was going to be spending time there too.

The couple was enjoying the last hour they had together before going to get Parker. Even though they love the little boy they enjoy their time together. They wanted to be able to just enjoy their time together alone and in their new home but knew it would have to wait.

Booth looked at the clock and noticed they needed to get up and get ready to get Parker. He looked at Bones who was snuggled up against his shoulder with her eyes closed. He knew she wasn't asleep by the sound of her breathing. It was her way of showing him she was relaxed and felt safe. He couldn't wait 'til they were married and could snuggle in other ways.

"Come on Bones lets go! We need to get Parker and grab some food. I'm hungry and you know Parks will want some too," said Booth with his cocky smile.

Bones looked at him with a smug look on her face knowing just what to say. "Booth you are always hungry you could have just ate 10 minutes ago and you would be complaining about being hungry. As far as Parks goes he is a little boy who is growing so, he is going to be hungry but he is certainly going to take after you in eating. Now, as long as you stay the way you are and don't get fat we will be just fine." She looked at him with a satisfied smile. Booth had lost the grin and was now looking like a kid who had lost his favorite toy.

She kissed him once before getting up and stretching. She knew she might have hurt his feelings a little but she knew it wouldn't last long once he saw what she had bought him and Parker, a big apple pie. All she had to do was keep him away from the boxes on the counter. There was no way he was seeing it before they got Parker.

Booth looked at Bones again before he stood and said, "That stung a little. I can't believe you would leave me if I was fat. I thought you loved me for me and not my looks. You really had me fooled. What am I going to do now?" Booth was trying so hard to not laugh he knew she thought she had gotten him but he knew exactly what to say to get her to think he was really up set and may walk. He wouldn't of course.

_'He thinks I would leave him if he was fat? That's not what I said. Okay, well not exactly my words but I guess it was somewhat implied. He thinks I don't love him for him? I do or else I wouldn't be standing here right now engaged to be married. I have got to let him understand. I mean I was just teasing him.'_

"Look Booth, I was just teasing. I would still be with you if you were fat. I love you for more than looks. I mean do you think I would be engaged to you right now if I didn't love you for more than that? Umm, no I wouldn't. I can't believe you thought I would..." She stopped mid sentence when she saw the beginning of a smile grace his face. He had been joking. Why hadn't she noticed? He set her up and she walked right into the trap. Oh how he was going to pay for this.

"Booth! How could you!? You are so mean! I was just teasing. You made me feel bad. I can't believe you would sink that low. To make your own fiance think that she had really messed up. I seriously thought you were mad enough to walk. I just..." she gave him a frown and crossed her arms. She slowly turned around to walk away but was stopped when his hand grabbed her elbow and turned her back around.

When she turned around she saw the look on his face. He was about to apologize she knew the look. It was always there in his eyes when he thought or knew he had messed up or went to far. She couldn't believe that it had went this far. It had just started as a light teasing match before they were to leave.

"Bones, Temperance I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I was just messing. You know I would never leave you right? I have told you in an abundance that I wouldn't leave you. It's a teasing game that got out of hand. I am very sorry. I'll make it up to you how ever you want me to. Just let me know and its done. I promise and you can't say I shouldn't promise because that is something you know I can keep. Now, before we get carried away lets go get my son and soon to be your son." He gave her a reassuring smile before he kissed her lightly and walked to the door to grab his shoes and keys.

Temperance wasn't sure what to do. She new exactly how he could pay her back, though she would have to wait for that. She turned and looked at her fiance. She couldn't believe they were going to be getting married. They had been engaged for two months and she was still in awe. The man she loved and would do anything for. She too went to the door and put her shoes on.

The couple walked out the door and walked hand in hand to the black SUV outside. Even though they were a couple Booth still wouldn't let her drive. He said she defiantly couldn't drive now that they were together. His exact words had been to her, "Bones, the man is to drive. You aren't a man and I certainly don't ever want that to change! Just let me be the gentleman I am, would ya?" Of course she had come back with her same comment when he was talking about being the gentleman he is. "Booth, you are such an alpha male! Though I wouldn't change you. I have to admit sometimes your alpha male tendencies are very arousing."

Booth opened her door as always before he got in and they made their way to get Parker. They sat in silence on their way to get Parker. Both enjoying the little silence they had left before the rambunctious kid joined them.

**Author's Note**: Alright, here is the first chapter of the sequel. I said I would have one up by Monday or Tuesday. Hope you enjoy the beginning. There is a long journey ahead of us. :) Can't wait to read all reviews.


	2. Getting Parker For The Weekend

I don't own Bones.

Getting Parker For The Weekend

They had arrived at Rebecca's to pick up Parker. Before the two had made it up the drive way the front door flew open and a little boy with blonde curls bouncing on his head came running at them. Booth had expected him to come right to him but was shocked when he saw Temperance kneel down and catch the little boy right in her arms as Parker scream, "Mommy Bones!" Booth had never been more shocked in his life. 'When did my son start calling her Mommy Bones? How long has he been calling her that? Why hasn't she told me? That is news I would have loved to know. I wonder why she never told me. I guess I will be talking to her tonight.'

"Hey Parkster! I have missed you little man. How is my favorite Parkster? You behaving for your mother," Bones had responded to the happy little boy. She knew she would have to explain to Booth the names and everything else. He had never heard them talk to each other like this. She figured it could wait until the little boy was asleep tonight.

"I'm your only favorite Parkster! I'm great and yes ma'am I have been behaving. I listen to her like you said. You can even ask her. I missed you mommy Bones. It's been like a gazillion years since I saw you," said Parker while squeezing Bones so tight she thought he would never let go. He looked at her with that signature 'Booth Smile.'

Before she could say anything to him about there being no such word as gazillion he ran to his dad screaming "Daddy! I've missed you so much. I can't wait for us to hang out. I have to show you my new thingamabob. It's so cool! It lights up my room at night but its not meant to be on all night. Mom says I can't have it on all day either. Are we going to go get dinner? Mom said I had to wait and see if you were taking me to get food before I get something," asked an expecting Parker. He wanted food and wanted to know when they were getting it.

"Haha, just like you Booth. He wants food. I bet he annoys Rebecca with always wanting to eat. To answer your question Parker yes we are going to get food. We are going to the diner, now lets get your stuff."

The three walked to the door. They had failed to see Rebecca watching from the door. Booth knew she wasn't too thrilled with Parker spending a lot of time with Temperance but if one was to ask him he would say she would get over it.

Rebecca greeted them at the door with Parker's bag. She looked at the three with a sense of regret. They looked like a family. She knew she didn't love Seeley anymore but just the fact that some other woman was getting the attention from both men was a little hurtful. She was stung even more when her son had called Temperance 'Mommy Bones.' She wouldn't say anything though. She had no right and as along as the woman never hurt her child then she certainly couldn't complain.

"Pleasure to see you again Rebecca. Thanks for having his stuff ready like always." Booth gave her a soft but reassuring smile that Parker was alright with Bones. He knew that she was hurt. He could see it in her face.

"It's a pleasure to you see again Seeley. Hello Dr. Brennan." That was all she could manage for the good doctor.

"Hello Rebecca. It's a pleasure to see you again. I wanted to say that I appreciate you not minding me being around Parker," said Bones. "Booth, I'll take the bag to the SUV you just go see what Parker wanted to show you. I'll wait for you."

Before Booth could even respond she had taken the bag and was off to the truck. He knew she was trying. He could feel how unsure she was of herself. He looked back at Rebecca with that, 'you could have said something back' look. She responded with a faint nod. Never had he expected Rebecca to just not say anything. She always spoke her opinion when it came to their son. Boy was it going to be tough getting everyone to adjust. Well, mainly Rebecca.

Parker drug Booth in to see his light up solar system. The child couldn't remember the name of the object. Before the kid could tell him who bought it for him he already knew. Bones. "Mommy Bones bought it for me a couple weeks ago. Isn't it cool dad? I love it."

"Yea Parks it's cool. Lets not keep Bones waiting. Come on, food time! Say bye to your mom so we can go," said Booth.

"All right dad. Lets go."

Parker and Booth walked into the den to say bye. "Bye mom. I love you and I'll see you on Monday," said Parker. He truly loved his mom he did but it was just hard for Rebecca to see her son with another woman and call her mommy.

"Bye baby. You behave for your dad and Dr. Brennan, okay? Bye Seeley."

Parker gave his mom a nod and ran to the door waiting for his dad. "See you later Becs."

With that both were gone and out the door. Parker had ran to the SUV leaving Booth to walk alone. Not a problem for him since it gave him some time to think. He knew there needed to be some ground rules but he just wasn't sure how to set them. Boy was there a bunch for him and Bones to talk about. Certainly more than could be discussed in one night.

Booth shook his head to clear it. All he needed to do right now was focus on the little time he had with his son and future wife. That was enough for now. That and feeding his growling stomach. Yep, some things never change.

"Alright, lets get some grub! To the diner we go," said Booth. With that they were off to get dinner.

Author's Note: Okay, so thanks to my beta reader this chapter makes sense. I have been feeling horrible all day and most of the time I have been out of it. There was apparently no horrible mistakes but just simple little problems. You guys are lucky I even got it finished. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if this one sucks. lol


	3. Their Home

I don't own Bones!

**The House**

They had made it back to the house but not without Bones having to fight the Booth boys on wanting pie while at the Diner. It had been so tough for her to get them to leave without it. Parker gave up after the second time of being told no. Booth however wasn't that easy. He had been stubborn like always and acted like a kid whose mother told him he couldn't have the toy he wanted. No matter how much he acted like a little kid she would still love him just the same, if not more.

Now thirty minutes into being home Bones was sitting between both Booth boys watching some type of sports activity that they found interesting. She had decided that they should get their surprise from her, the apple pie. She could tell that Booth was still pouting from not getting his pie earlier.

"Alright boys, who wants the surprise I have for you both," asked Bones.

"Me! Me! I want it. Is it a toy? Mommy Bones I want mine. Please," exclaimed an excited Parker.

She looked to Booth to see if he wanted his and all she got was a questioning look and a slow nod. 'He wants to know what I have up my sleeve. He thinks it has to do with not getting pie I'm sure. He would be right that it does. Lets see if I can get him to keep his eyes closed long enough for me to bring it in here.' "Okay, you both have to close your eyes though. No peeking! If I catch you peeking I will take my gift away."

She looked to Parker and found his eyes closed tightly and him trying to be patient and still but squirming slightly. Booth on the other hand was looking at her with curiosity.

_'She is up to something, I know it. What I'm not sure. I am like 90% sure it has to do with us not being able to get pie at the Diner. She better be up to repaying me. I guess I better close my eyes. Here goes nothing.'_ Booth closed his eyes before she could say anything else.

Bones made her way to the kitchen to grab everything. She had already grabbed the plates, forks, napkins, and the knife to cut it with. She just hoped she didn't drop anything or make any noise.

"Bones this better be good, especially after not letting me have my pie at the Diner. If not you will certainly have to...oh, do I smell pie, apple to be exact? Bones..."

"Booth, just keep your eyes and mouth closed. You will have to wait and see what I have for you. Just wait a little more."

She made her way to the couch with everything. She sat everything but the pie down and then spoke, "Open your eyes!"

"PIE," yelled both boys. They were grinning like this was the best thing in the world.

"Can I have a piece mommy Bones? I ate all my dinner. Please, pretty please," cried Parker.

"Yes you can, on one condition, you eat it and then go shower and brush those teeth so you can go to bed, deal?"

Parker looked to be thinking this over before sticking his hand out and saying deal! She cut him a piece of pie and gave it to him. She looked over at Booth who surprising had been extremely quiet. Just like always they got into a trance at staring into each others eyes and forgetting about everyone else in the room. They were broken apart when Parker stated rather loudly, "I'm done! I'm going to shower and brush my teeth. See ya."

"Clean everything Parks! I don't want to find out you didn't," said Booth.

"Yes sir," Parker replied.

The couple looked back at each other. "Bones...," Booth said breathlessly. She looked away shyly. "Temperance, please look at me. I want you to look at me when I say this."

She slowly looked back at him with tear filled eyes. _'What did I do? He isn't really speaking. I thought this was a good surprise for him. He doesn't seem too thrilled.'_ She went to speak and he spoke first.

"Temperance, thanks for the pie. You want to know something? You surprise me everyday. I didn't even think about there being a main reason for you not letting me have pie. I'm sorry I acted like you had to make up for it. I want you to know I love you very much and every time you do something like this it only makes me love you more. I could never be mad at you. Yes, you do things that at that moment make me mad when I find out but within a few minutes or the second I see you it just runs right out of me. I hope you know that. Please don't cry."

He reached out to wipe away the stray tear that had managed to break through. She hated it when she got weak. Though she had to admit it didn't bother her when he saw her cry. It felt nice to have someone care and be there.

"Booth, I love you too. I thought you were mad at me. I didn't think you liked the pie. I bought it for you guys so you wouldn't have to keep buying it at the Diner. Now, yes, rationally I know you will buy it when at lunch like always. I don't mean to cry. I just get emotional sometimes and can't help it. I think we need to discuss earlier as well. I have a lot to explain. I'm sorry if..."

"Hey dad, mom, I'm ready to go to bed. Can you both tuck me in? Please," asked an already yawning Parker.

"Yeah bud, we'll tuck you in."

Parker ran to his room while Booth and Bones stood up to head to his room.

"Booth, he called me mom. I'm not his mom. What do I do? Should I correct him," whispered Bones.

"No, Bones just let it go. He probably didn't even realize it. It will be okay. Don't panic. Now let's go tuck him in."

The two walked off in the direction of Parkers room.

Once Parker had been tucked in they both kissed him goodnight and cut the light off. They made their way back down stairs to the living room to finish their conversation. They sat down on the couch, turned the TV off, and situated themselves so they were facing each other.

"Okay, so as I was saying Booth. I am sorry if you thought I was hiding something from you when you heard how me and Parker were speaking to each other earlier. I wasn't trying to. We just recently started using those names. I mean I hadn't planned to ever call him one. His name is Parker and that's what one is to call him but when he called me mommy Bones I felt like I had to. So, I asked him what he wanted me to call him. He told me I couldn't call him Park or Parks because you do that. He told me Parkster would be just fine. So, we now call each other that. I hadn't thought about it really. It just comes out when I see him and when he isn't around I don't even think about it. I think I'm use to it. I have to say I love the little boy. I loved him before I ever knew I loved you and I have to think of it this way. I loved him and when I thought about it I loved him because he reminds me of you. To me he was a mini you, even though it is not possible for him to be you. I know Rebecca doesn't really like me. I have come to accept that. I knew she wouldn't. What person is going to like another when their child calls the other one mom when they aren't in anyway related? We aren't married. So, logically she has a right to not..."

She wasn't able to finish the sentence because Booth had crushed his lips to hers. They kissed with as much passion and love as they had for each other. They pulled apart breathless.

"Temperance, please don't pay her any mind. I don't even pay her any mind when she starts with Parker being with you. She is just a little jealous and it's going to happen. So, don't worry about it. I love you and you are the only woman I love like I do. Now, I think we need to decide on when we are going to get married. I know we have talked about it a couple of times but we never picked a date. How about you think about it and get back to me on that? Now, for right at the moment kinds of things how about we go to bed? I am beat and want to lay with my girl!"

"Okay, I agree about Rebecca. I will certainly think about the whole wedding thing but it will not be big so don't count on it. I will let you know though. Yes, bed sounds nice. I think I could handle laying snuggled all close with you. Sounds like a plan."

The two made their way to bed knowing that even though right now everything is fine it could change. Both were thinking the same thing. Bring It On!

**Authors note**: Okay, I am very sorry for the wait! I have to send my chapters to my beta reader and wait for her to proof. Sometimes she takes a while. I hope to post two the next time. Like I said I am very sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter. I am grateful of every review. Thanks!


	4. The Park with Parker and Back Home

I don't own Bones!

**The Park with Parker and Back Home**

"Come on Parker! Time to go. If we don't leave now there will be no good spots for me and Bones to be able to have a full view of the park so we can watch you. Let's go! I am going to count to three and if you aren't in here we will not be going to the park. One...(mumbles under breath) two... '_I seriously don't want to say we can't go to the park. What is taking him so long? Now that I think about it where did Bones go? She was right beside me.'_ All right I hate to say it but..."

"We're ready! Now stop being silly Booth. You can be quite impatient sometimes are you aware of that," remarked Bones.

"Dad, I'm ready. Bones came to help me. Let's go! I'm ready to play," exclaimed Parker.

"Jeeze gang up on me why don't you! All right all right, come on you two. We're leaving late enough."

The three walked out the house and to the SUV. The couple was glad they had looked at two houses that were both within five to ten minutes away from the park. Both were well aware that Parker would take his time getting ready and like always lose his shoes that he had just had in his hand. No matter how many times they instructed the boy to leave his shoes at the door instead of carrying them around it never failed that he would carry them somewhere else any ways.

Within five minutes the group was at the park and getting everything out of the SUV. Booth had made sure to grab the most comfortable blankets and the biggest he had for the three of them to sit on. He knew that when it was time to eat they would need enough space for them all. He hadn't even had time to grab everything before Parker took off in the direction of the jungle gym.

"Freeze Parker! Don't you take another step," demanded Bones.

Parker froze in mid step. He slowly turned around to look at Bones to see why she wouldn't let him go play. She had that look that his mom always got. The 'don't mess with me and you better behave' look. Boy it was even scarier on Bones. "Why can't I go play? I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry yet."

"You young man can wait until your father and I are ready to head over to the sitting area. In addition it's a hot day and you need some sunscreen on your face. I don't want you getting sun poisoning or cancer. So, get over here. Do you understand?"

_'Holy crap did she just take control like a mom? Yes, yes she did. Way to go Bones! I never expected that with Parker. With her own kids, yes. Man does she turn me on when she is like that. Boy are we going to have a problem,'_ thought Booth.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand," responded a defeated Parker.

Parker walked defeatedly back to the SUV. He knew that Bones wasn't kidding and if he didn't listen then his dad would step in. That could be bad, really bad. It could mean no park.

Bones watched as the little boy walked back over to them. She knew she had been a little harsh but it has to be done so he knew that she can't always be fun. That she is in charge just like Booth._ 'Oh crap! I didn't even think about Booth being right here. What if he is mad that I was fussing at his kid? I mean technically I can't tell the kid what to do. I have not been thinking rationally lately. What has Booth done to me? Maybe I can explain before he can have time to fuss. So, I think I'll just count to three and turn around and try to look guilty and very sorry. Come on Temperance! You are a grown woman turn around and face the man. Don't back down now,'_ she instructed herself after reprimanding herself. She slowly turned around and looked him straight in the eyes and then averted her eyes quickly.

_'Oh no, no no no. She thinks I'm mad. Please Lord help me!'_ "Temperance, look at me please. Come here. Will you? Please."

She slowly lifted her head and walked over to him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. Maybe he wanted her closer so he wouldn't disturb the rest of the people. That way he could fuss at her but not be loud about it. Tons of things were running through her head. Not one was what she got.

"Temperance, I know you. You think I'm mad because you took control. Don't be scared to correct him. After all once we say, 'I do' he is your son too. I'm am flattered that you corrected him. To be honest with you it turned me on. I didn't think you would say much to him because its not the lab and he isn't your son. Like I said though, feel free to correct him when wrong. Now, not when it comes to the Easter Bunny and Santa. Especially nothing about when he says something about God. Those things you just drop and let him keep going. I guess with God you can state you don't believe but nothing else. Please?"

"Fine, I won't say anything. I really am glad you aren't mad. I thought you would be. I don't know about this. I am always seconding guessing myself. I use to not do this. What is wrong with me? I can't do this. I...I can't....I'll be back." With that Temperance turn and ran to the ladies room.

"Dad? Where is mommy Bones going? Why was she crying? Is she okay? I didn't upset her did I? I'm sorry," stated Parker who was on the verge of tears.

_'This day can't get any worst. Oh, I hope she isn't going to run. Now I have a son who thinks he hurt his mommy Bones. Please, I am begging you my Lord in heaven to help me out. I don't know if I can deal with this right now!'_

"No, you didn't. Come here. I promise everything will be all right. She just needed to go to use the bathroom. Now, lets get you ready to play in the sun. What do you say," asked Booth. He was willing his son to accept his answer.

Parker appeared to think it over giving his dad an I'm not so sure you're right look, before giving him a smile and saying, "Yea! I'm ready to play."

It was an hour before Bones came out the bathroom. She didn't sit with Booth like he hoped. She instead distanced herself from him. When he asked her to join him she would just say, 'I'm fine Booth.' Then continue to stay put where she was. He knew something was wrong. He just hoped he wasn't right about what she was thinking of doing. He knew he could take it to a degree but it would destroy Parker. He would sneak glances at her every now and then and every time it seemed like she had been looking at him. Expect once she had been staring at Parker with a look of sadness.

They ate, cleaned up their mess from eating, and decided it was time to head back home. They had been there for a couple of hours. Not once had she uttered more than a 'thanks' or 'please.' Besides saying which sandwich she wanted Booth got nothing else out of her. She was closing herself off again. He could hear the walls closing around her again. All the ones he had torn down were slowly sliding back into place.

The ride home no matter how short felt like an eternity for both Booth and Bones. The silence was deafening. They made it back without one sound. Not even Parker spoke. They unloaded the car, okay Booth unloaded the car while Bones and Parker went in. Booth knew he had to do something before he lost her. He just hoped it wasn't to late.

He walked inside after unloading everything and told Parker to go shower. He sat down with Bones on the couch and before he could even turn to look at her or say a word she got up and went to their guest room and shut the door. Booth sat there shocked. He hadn't expected that.

Later that night after Parker was in bed Booth went and knocked on her door. He received no answer. Just like he figured he would. He knocked a few more times and still got no response. He finally decided to speak. "Bones, Temperance, please talk to me. I want to know what's wrong. I'm here for you. If you don't open the door I'll just come in. It is my house too."

Still he was met with silence. He braced himself for one h*** of a yelling and opened the door. What he found wasn't what he had expected.

**Authors Note**: Okay, so I am sure after those who are reading this will probably not be to happy with me at the end of this. I Promise you don't hate me to much. Please review! Even if you are to fuss at me.


	5. The Next Morning

I don't own Bones.

**The Next Morning**

_Previously: Still he was met with silence. He braced himself for one h*** of a yelling and opened the door. What he found wasn't what he expected._

When Booth slapped the alarm clock off he was not in a very pleasant mood. He hadn't slept at all. He knew there was only one reason for that. Bones hadn't been there. Yesterday and the past two months had replayed in his head almost all night until he fell asleep. Which hadn't been for long due to her being absent. He couldn't think of a single thing that told him why she was freaking now. Of all times, he expected it right at the beginning and maybe a little right before the wedding. Certainly he didn't think it would be after they had been together for a while like this.

_'I just don't understand. Maybe she'll talk to me about it today. I don't want to push her but we are set to get married after all. I would hate for her to think she can't tell me things. To think of it I haven't heard her moving around. Hmm, maybe she isn't up yet. I better go wake Parker. We have to get ready for church.'_

They had been up for thirty minutes and were about to leave when Booth realized he still hadn't seen Bones. Who was he kidding he had noticed she wasn't up and moving around but he just didn't want to worry Parks. So he decided to write her a note to let her know when they should be back. That he would also bring them food as well.

Booth hadn't managed to get out to the SUV before Parks asked, "Dad, why didn't Bones say bye? She always says good morning and bye or see you later. She does it every morning. Is she still mad at me?"

_'Here we go. The questions I knew would come. I just hoped they wouldn't come so soon. I don't know what to tell him really. I don't know anything just like him.'_

"Bud, she just slept in today. No, she isn't mad at you. You have nothing to worry about. _'At least I hope not.'_ Okay? Let's get to church," explained a slightly deflated Booth.

He was hoping and praying she was there when they got home. What was he going to tell Parker? He couldn't tell him much because he didn't know anything. He sure didn't want to have to explain her absence.

_'Just, please Lord let her be there when we get home. I need her.'_

Bones waited until she heard them pull away before she came out the room. She knew she had about an hour and a half before they were out of church and headed to get food. So, she has roughly two hours. She had plenty of time. She couldn't believe Parks had thought she was mad at him. It was hard to believe. Then again it wasn't when she thought about it. The last time she had clearly spoke directly to him was when they were at the park and she had fussed at him. What had she done? She was constantly making little mistakes. She had to find a way to fix all of this. There was one way she knew would fix it. Only problem was it may hurt at first but when they realized that it was for the best they would be happy.

Temperance grabbed her clothes, showered, put her light touches of make-up on, and got everything ready so she could leave. The last thing she had to do was leave Booth a note and write a separate one for her Parkster. She had to make sure he understood she wasn't mad at him. It took her thirty minutes to write Booths and about five to write Parkers. Once she had them folded and laying where she knew Booth would see them she left the last item she had for Booth on top of his note. She wasn't worried Parker would find them.

One last time Temperance looked at her surroundings before walking outside and hailing a cab. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she couldn't take her car. Booth would certainly put a watch out for it and she wasn't in the mood for being tailed or having him follow her. The only thing she hadn't thought of was cash. She didn't have a lot on her. Certainly she couldn't use her card. Booth could track that too. Who could she ask for money?

Of course, her father would help. She would say that she needed $300 and would pay him back. She just didn't feel like getting money out because Booth would be able to look and see where she spent it if he figured out it was for him. Temperance grabbed her phone out her purse then realized he could track that too. Pay phone would be best. Once she got to where she could make a call she would. No need to fear Booth could track a call that wasn't made from a way to connect it to her. A smile graced her lips.

**************

Booth and Parker had made it back to the house with the food. When Booth saw her car he thought all was good. She was still there and was going to talk to him, hopefully. That is if he could get her too. All Booth had to do was get Parks out of the room long enough to be able to talk to her. No telling how long it would be.

Even though the car was there, Booth was getting a gut feeling something was wrong. That maybe she wasn't there or she was hurt. He couldn't make out which it was. He parked the SUV and shut it off. Booth sat there trying to get his nerves settled. After all he did have to carry food and there was no need to drop it and waste delicious food. When Booth opened the door he knew right then what was wrong. Bones had run. He could feel it in the room. He just stood there after shutting the door. Every muscle and functioning organ had stopped. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

_'Maybe she left a note. I hope she left a note. Maybe I am wrong and she took a cab somewhere to save on gas. Don't be stupid Seeley. You know she would find gas cheaper. It was cheaper. I have to look for a note. If she did run I can trace her card for all uses as well as her phone. She was smart to not take the car.'_

Booth made his way into the kitchen. He sat everything down on the counter. When he turned around to grab everything there it was. What he was hoping he would not see, the blue Sapphire and diamond engagement ring he bought her. Of course she had left a note as well. Even a note for Parker. She had thought enough of them to at least write a note. Booth looked at the ring. It was weird to be looking at it when it wasn't on her finger. Booth wasn't sure he wanted to give Parker his. Not until he knew what in the h*** was going on.

With trembling hands Booth pocketed the ring and unfolded his neatly folded letter. Once opened Booth stood staring at the writing he had come to know as 'his Bones' writing. It took all his effort to not start crying before even reading the letter. He had a sound idea what it would read. _'Please, let me be wrong. Please, just don't let her be saying goodbye. I need her more than she knows. I know this relationship is right. It is the only one that has felt right.'_

Booth took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then slowly released it. Slowly opening his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to read. Knowing full well it was certainly not going to be lovely.

**************

Bones looked at her watch and knew Booth was home. That would mean for her, if she was right, that he had found her note and the ring. She admitted to herself and only to herself, that it felt weird to not be wearing it. Bones knew Booth would be out looking for her. That was just how he was. He would do so for as long as it took. Never giving up. No matter what she was to tell him.

Making it to a pay phone Bones called her dad and asked him for money. His first question was, "Are you in trouble honey?" Once it had been established she wasn't in trouble and wasn't broke but needed some money and explained her reason her father gladly offered to lend as much as needed. She had him meet her at the park. She couldn't let him meet her at a hotel.

About twenty minutes went by when she finally saw her dad arrive. _'Finally! He was taking too long.'_ "Hey dad! I really am thankful for you helping me. I promise to pay you back afterwards."

"It's fine honey. You don't have to pay me back. I owe you this. There is a lot I missed out on buying you and helping you do so I am making up for it now. So, what are you buying him?"

_'Oh crap! I didn't even think about him asking me that. Think fast! Think fast!'_ "Umm, he needs another suit for church. I found this one he had mentioned getting but was waiting for it to go on sale. So, I am buying it for him."

"How sweet of you honey! Well, I have to go sweetheart. I'll talk to you later and let me know how he likes his gift. I love you!"

"All right dad. I love you too."

As Bones walked away she felt slightly guilty for lying to her dad. One day she would make it up to him. Now she had to find a hotel. Certainly one that wasn't run down but also not one that was expensive. She only had $300. Wait no, she had $500. Max had given more than asked of course he would. _'No wonder he gave it in an envelope knowing I wouldn't look till later.'_ Well, at least she had more to stay on.

Once a hotel had been found, Bones got her some lunch and settled in at the hotel. Of course not making her reservation under Temperance Brennan but under Joy C. Keenan. Good thing no ID was needed. Knowing it would be a long shot for Booth to be able to find her because she had left no traces she still had to be cautious. After spending tonight here and possibly tomorrow she knew exactly where she would be going. A place where it was highly unlikely she would be found.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to post this one. I can tell by responses you guys didn't like the end of the last one. I just kept writing and what I ended with I just had to stop with. If I went any further I would have been out of a few more chapters. I hope you like this one. I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe even tonight. Two more and we will be back to our happy couple, if I can get them to work with me here. Let me know what you think!


	6. The Letter and The Talk with Max

I don't own Bones!

**The Letter and Booth's Talk with Max**

_Previously: Booth took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then slowly released it. Slowly opening his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to read. Knowing full well it was certainly not going to be lovely._

_'I can do this. One more deep breathe. All right, here we go. Here goes nothing.'_

_Seeley,_

_I know you are probably mad at me right now. I want you to know it won't last long. You being mad at me that is. Just remember I do love you. When I think of everything that has taken place since we got together and even though I am a highly rational person I find myself acting irrational. I have not second guessed myself since I was put in the foster care system and I have found myself doing it a lot. I know you love me but some day you will regret picking me. You may say now that you won't but everyone leaves me or regrets me in the end. I love you too much to let you do that. I am almost positive that me telling you to not look for me will not work because you will anyways. I'm not using, my debt card, cell phone, or my car for that reason. I know you will look until you can't anymore. Don't Seeley. I want you to move on. I know you can. As far as Parker is concerned I left him a note as well. Don't worry; it only states that I love him and that I'm not mad at him. If you decide to not let him read it please stress like you did this morning, that I am not mad at him and he did nothing wrong._

_Now, I have contacted Cam and she knows I will not be at work for a while. Don't even try asking her where I am. She doesn't know because I refused to give her any information. She will probably ask you where I went and why you aren't with me. You don't have to trace the call either. To save you trouble I'll just tell you I used the neighbor's phone. Angela also doesn't know where I am, where I am headed, or even that I have left._

_I love you Seeley. Please never forget that. I will never stop loving you. Yes, that is not logical because one can never be sure of such things and I am sure you are shocked. You taught me how to love and that's how I know it's true. If you feel this way then you won't ever stop loving me. So, please remember that. I will love you with everything I have forever._

_Love,_

_Temperance, your Bones._

Booth stood there in shock. She had just admitted knowing what he was talking about when he would say he would love her for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure what to do. All he could do was stand there. Just like when they had made it home, all of his body started to shut down. She was trying to do what was best. Well, what is best is for her to keep her butt right here in their home. The home he can't afford on his own. There was no telling what he was going to do now.

At least she saved him some time on looking for her. Cam, Angela, tracing the call and everything else was out of the question. There was only one person to ask, Max. At least Max knows we are together. I had to ask him for his daughter's hand. Even though if she knew that she would probably spout some anthropological mumbo jumbo on how she doesn't need her father's permission to marry someone. All he had to do was find a way to ask Max if he had heard from Bones lately and act as natural as possible.

_'Boy, he can read people like I can. I'll have to call once I feed Parker. I know he is probably hungry. Thirty minutes at best. Hopefully Max would be some help.'_

"Parker, come get some food. I'm know you're hungry," yelled Booth. He knew Parker would be upstairs playing with toys. Only Booth was shocked when Parker didn't come running from upstairs. Parker actually didn't come at all. Booth called him once again, "Parker!" Still no answer came. Booth wasn't sure whether he needed to worry or just assume he had fallen asleep. The boy could also have not heard him. There was no telling when it came to Parker. Booth started for the stairs. He made it up and went for his son's room. Empty. Now it wouldn't be the first time his son decided to play hide and seek either.

Searching all the rooms upstairs and finding nothing Booth started to get worried. All windows were closed and beside Parker wouldn't climb outside of one on the second floor. _'Stay calm. Maybe he is down stairs and you just didn't hear him. He isn't gone.'_ Booth made his way back down stairs after rechecking every room. Only two rooms left to check. The spare room and the office, but Parker wouldn't go in the office unless one of them was in there.

Booth still checked the office just to make sure that he was wrong and Parker wasn't in there. Just as he expected it was empty as well. No sign of him. There was only one room left to check._ 'Please let him be in here. Please, Lord let him. There is no way I lost my son. I know he is in this house some where.'_

Slowly Booth opened the door to the last room. Being as quiet as he could, Booth looked inside. There, lying on the bed sleeping with tear stained cheeks, was Parker. He was holding the stuff bear Bones had bought him when they were just partners. Ever since then Parker kept it here to sleep with. He was huddled in a ball with a death grip on the bear. There was no telling how long Parker had been in here but Booth knew Parker knew Bones was gone. He was also positive Parker thought it was because of himself.

Booth slowly made his way to his son. He sat down beside him and brushed the blonde hair off his face. Trying to be as gentle as possible to not stir the child he kissed his head and pulled a blanket around him. His attempt failed. Parker stirred and mumbled, "Mommy Bones?" Parker slowly opened his eyes.

"No bud, its daddy. Go back to sleep. You can eat later."

Parker nodded his head and closed his eyes. Before Booth had made it to the door, Booth could hear Parkers faint snoring. One last glance told Booth Parker was back to sleep fully.

_'I have to find Bones. This is wearing on Parker. I can't believe she thought this was best. To break my heart is one thing but to hurt my little boy is something different. I know they are close and she doesn't realize that she is probably closer to him then Rebecca and Parker lives with her more. It's time I call Max.'_

After eating some food, not much of course, Booth picked up the phone to call Max. Dialing the number and pressing send Booth sat waiting for him to pick up. Three rings and Max answered.

"Booth, my son, how are you? Need some help with my daughter? I'm sure she is stressing you out. Man, when I was married to her mother she would do the same thing to me. I have to say it was all worth it. For everything she irritated me with there was about ten reason for each that I wanted her. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I could be better. To answer the second question I do need some help. She wouldn't be stressing me out if she would just stop running when she gets scared. Have you talked to her today? I haven't seen or heard from her since last night when we got home. She didn't even talk to me once we got home," confided a stressed and miserable Booth.

"Yes, I spoke with her this morning. I saw her technically after talking to her for a short bit. I went and saw her at the park. When I said I would meet her at your place she said no. She wouldn't tell me much. All she said was she...oh now I know why she asked me for the money. Do you need a new suit Booth?"

"Umm, no why? I have plenty and besides I bought a new one a couple months ago. You saw her this morning?"

"Yeah, she asked me for $300 because she had to buy you a new suit and didn't want you to be able to trace it. She claimed that if you knew she was hiding something you could look it up. I didn't even think she could be leaving or lying to me. I shouldn't be surprised though. Every good thing she has had in her life she throws away. Except her job, she has done well with that. It all started when I left my baby girl. I'm sorry Booth." "Look, right now we just need to figure out where she went. She left her ring Max. My son cried himself to sleep in the last place Temperance slept with the bear she gave him. When I checked on him and put a blanket on him he stirred and asked for his mommy Bones. I don't know what to do. If it was just me it wouldn't be so bad but her leaving when she is very close to Parker makes it worse." He sighed before speaking again.

"Max, do you have any ideas where she could be? I don't even know where to start. She wouldn't even talk to me. How am I going to marry someone who won't talk to me? I need your help. I can't help her if she always runs."

"Booth, I'm here any time. I can't think of any place she would go to. Let me see what I can find. I have some connections. Plus, you would be crazy if you think I don't always have someone watching out for my kids. Even you and Parker have someone watching at all times. I have to have someone watching you so I know when I'm needed. I'll get back to ya. Just sit tight and stay as calm and relaxed as you can be. It will all be alright. You'll get her back and you'll have your dream come true with my girl."

"Thanks Max! I owe you one. I'll be here. Let me know when you find something. Make it the second you find out. Again, thanks!"

With that they both hung up. Booth leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He prayed to God that Max could find something.

Max wiped his faced and called his buddy who was supposed to be watching his daughter at all times.

**************

Bones sat on the bed in the hotel. She was hoping she could get away before Booth found her. There was no telling how quick or how long it would take for him to figure it out. Booth was smart and could figure a way to trace her back here. She showered and laid on the bed. She grabbed her laptop and started working on her book. She had to do something to stay busy.

After about four hours of working on her book she had to get food. Booth had gotten her body use to eating three meals a day and she hadn't eaten today. Darn Booth for getting her body use to eating. That meant spending more money.

Temperance got her food and made her way back to the hotel. She would swear there was a car sitting outside the hotel that seemed to have been there since she got there. And there was always someone sitting in it. She just figured she was paranoid because she knew Booth would be looking for her.

When she got in her room and started eating she decided to start making plans for the next day. She had to make it to the place she intended to stay at. Temperance had been sitting there for about an hour eating and making plans when there was a knock on her door.

She started to panic. There was no way Booth could be here now. Just no way. He couldn't have found her so fast. He was good but not that good. Brennan sat there staring at the door. The knocking just kept coming.

Then she heard the person speak. "Joy open the door. I'm not stupid, I know you are in there."

When she opened the door the person she saw wasn't who she expected. She wasn't even sure how he knew she was there.

"You have a lot to explain Joy. Now, let's go in and discuss this shall we?"

He entered her room without another word. Temperance slowly closed the door to the room. What was she going to tell him?

**Author's Note**: All right, I hadn't intended to have the couple split. It just kind of after reading one of my reviews I have decided to try and hurry up the ending. Don't hold me to it though. My beta reader takes her time sometimes. No need to worry though. The couple will be back together and you can bet you will have a happy ending. One that I hope when the show finally ends is similar. So, let me here your opinions. Even if you hate it. I could really use all opinions right now! Thanks! Also, chapter 7 should be up tomorrow.


	7. Who's At The Door and Please Talk To Me

I don't own Bones!

**Who's At The Door and Please Talk To Me**

_Previously: ...Temperance slowly closed the door to the room. What was she going to tell him?_

Slowly Temperance turned around to look at the man sitting on the bed. He didn't look to pleased but then again he didn't look like he was going to scream either. Temperance couldn't make out what was worse having him here or someone else. Slowly she made her way back to the table she had been sitting at.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home in bed with the man who loves you Tempe? I thought you had finally gotten past the whole not deserving anything good? Come on Tempe, you know you deserve him. Why are you running? What is scaring you," he asked?

Temperance looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know if she deserved better. She honestly wasn't sure. What could she say to that? Sitting there, Temperance looked around her wondering what she was going to tell him. There is no way he could help her could he?

"What are you doing here Russ?"

"I'm helping. Now, answer me Tempe. I want you to tell me the answer to all my questions," replied Russ.

"Russ, come on you don't really believe that do you? I can't possibly deserve Booth. I look at him and see who he is and then look at myself and I realize that I'm not worth it. I'm here because I am getting my plans ready till I can go to the place I'm staying in for a few days. I'm telling you Russ, I just don't know what I'm going to do. Every time I think I found someone who loves me they leave. This is the first time I left. You can't fault me for it Russ. I'm saving him the trouble. To answer your last question I'm not scared. I haven't been in a long time. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave."

"Tempe, I am not going anywhere and neither are you. I refuse to leave until you tell me the truth. Why are you scared? What is there for you to be scared of? I mean, you have me, dad, and Booth who are constantly watching you and protecting you. We all know that you don't need us but we are and you can deal with it. Booth loves you. Don't let him go. Trust me when I saw this he looks at you how I look at Amy. That is how I know he won't leave you. You can ask dad. Stop running and denying yourself happiness. You know Parker is completely devastated. He cried himself to sleep, not to mention in the last place you slept with the bear you got him. You have two boys with the Booth name that love you more than you can fathom. So, please explain to me how you leaving is best and what in Gods name is scaring you. Don't even trying lying again because it isn't going to work," stated a now very irritated Russ.

_'Ugh, I just want him to leave. I don't need him here asking me stupid questions. Further more, it is none of his business. He can read people too well. I guess I will just have to answer his questions.'_

"Look, I don't really want to answer you but you are as persistent as Booth and Angela. Ok, look I'm scared he'll leave me. I'm scared I'll marry him and have made a mistake. That if I do I'll have a kid with him and be a horrible mother. That I'll ruin Parker and he isn't even my child. I'm running from getting hurt and hurting them. Running so I can't screw up. I just...see, look I'm already crying and its irrational. This isn't me Russ. I'm not this person I have become. I can't be something that..."

"Tempe slow down! Relax would you? You aren't giving yourself any credit. You will be a great mom, wife, and step mom to Parker. Who you are now, well you are who you have become. Don't ever think this isn't you. No one is forcing you to be this way. Acting irrational is what happens when you are in love and maternal instincts kick in. Like how you fussed at Parker yesterday in the park. That was you being a mother Tempe and you have to accept it. I have never seen you so happy. When you are with Booth, you light up and its like you don't see anything else. Same goes for him. When you have Parker around its like he is yours and no other person better can even come close to your two boys. They are yours and that is it. Now, be the self confident woman you are and go back to your man. I refuse to let you run. I love you baby sis. Go get him and keep him," said Russ.

The two sat there staring at each other. Neither one speaking and neither one making a move to do something. They continued to sit there in the silence just taking in everything that had been said. There wasn't much left to be said. Temperance sat there thinking of how she could go back to Booth. That was when a new question popped in to Temperance's head. What if Booth didn't want her back after what she did? What if he decided that she wasn't worth the trouble?

"Russ, what if Booth doesn't want me back after what I did? I mean think about it, I did run. What if he thinks I am not worth it after all."

Right as she finished speaking Russ' s phone rang. He answered it without even looking at Tempe or responding to her. All she could hear was what Russ was saying to who ever is on the phone.

"Yes, eagle is in the nest. I have spotted eagle and all is good. Yes, you may send in the rescuer. You're welcome. Thank you, goodbye."

Trust me on this Tempe you have nothing to worry about. Booth will talk to you and want you back. The man has been driving dad crazy. So, when you see him talk to him. Don't run Tempe and don't back away. Tell him how you feel. I guarantee he will say pretty much the same thing I told you," replied Russ.

Right after Russ finished speaking there was a knock on the door. Tempe looked at Russ with a 'you didn't' face and then back at the door. She sat there staring at the door. She was frozen, glued to the seat.

_'Get the door. Move Temperance. Come one get the door. You don't seriously expect Russ to get it do you? One, two, three go!'_

"Russ, I can't seem to move. Help me."

Russ walked over and lifted her off the seat and softly nudged her toward the door. Slowly Temperance made her way to the door. Once she had reached it she cautiously slid her hand out toward the handle. If you didn't know it was a door knob you would think she was reaching for a snake with how cautious she was being. Once again there was a knock on the door.

The knock was so familiar to her. The amount of force in it, the rhythm. It was like she could see Booth standing there knocking on the door. Temperance tentatively opened the door. The greeting she got hadn't been what she expected.

Booth crushed her in his arms. "Bones, Temperance I am so glad you are safe. Oh, I was worried sick about you! You have no idea how scared I was. You scared me and Parks. Oh, he is going to be so happy to know that you are ok. Oh, please never do that again. Why did you run? Sweetie, please tell me what is wrong. You know I'm always here for you. We are getting married, that is if you still want to marry me."

_'God, I love this man. I was expecting him to freak on me. Oh, I have a lot to explain. I can't even believe Parks was worried about me.'_

"Oh Booth! I love you. Oh do I love you! Lets talk. I need to explain so much. Can we talk now? Please!"

Russ decided now was the time to jump in to let the two know he was going to leave them to talk. "All right you two love birds, I'm going to leave so that you can talk. I know you have a lot to discuss. I love you Tempe and remember what I told you. Booth, you're a great man. Don't let her go."

With that Russ walked out the door. Booth and Temperance walked over to the bed and sat down. Neither speaking yet or breaking the small connection they still had. With their hands intwined the couple sat in the silence both preparing themselves for the talk to come, both knowing it wasn't going to be easy.

Booth spoke first, "Temperance, I need you to start talking to me. I know its hard for you because you aren't use to being open but we have been partners for five years, friends for four and a half of them, and engaged for two months. Speaking of which I would like you to put this back on."

Booth took out the ring and lifted it for her so he could slide it back on. Temperance lifted her hand. As she watched him put it on she got a flutter in her stomach. It had been like nothing she had experienced before, not even when he put it on the first time.

"Seeley, I'm sorry. I'm not used to this. I've never had someone who loves me like you do. It scared me. I didn't know what to do. I started to make irrational decisions and act irrational. I was afraid I would mess up. That I would make you second guess picking me. It doesn't matter how many times you tell me you aren't going anywhere I have gotten so use to everyone running that I panicked and decided I would run this time. Save you from having to do it."

"Temperance, you have nothing to worry about. I will remind you every day if you want me too. I can prove it to you every day if you'll let me. I'm not going anywhere. I have loved you for a long time. It's not going to change. Now, what else were you scared of? I know that's not it. So, come on, tell me," stated Booth.

Sheepishly Temperance looked away. Mumbling Temperance said, "I'm scared I won't make a good mom."

_'Okay, I guess she assumes I can understand mumble and hear her when she doesn't talk above a whisper. I need her to speak up.'_

"Temperance, I need you to speak up. I can't hear whisper or understand mumble. So, come one. What else?"

"I was scared I wouldn't make a good mom. I was scared I would be a bad wife. That you would marry me and I would disappoint you. That in the end I wouldn't have satisfied you. I mean I know I am good in bed but that was just sex. I have never made love Seeley. What if I'm bad at it? What if you want more out of it and I can't do it? I mean, what then? See, I have all these questions. I have tons of fears and I hate saying I have them. I use to not be like this, getting all emotional and be afraid I wouldn't satisfy someone in more ways than one. You have no idea what that is like. I mean, what if I mess up Parker. He is a great kid. What if I do something wrong and he hates me? Then he won't want me as his step-mom. I couldn't take being rejected by him and he isn't even my kid. See, you did this to me. Changed me into who I am now and it's driving me crazy. I just need some help. Will you help me Seeley," questioned Bones with pleading eyes.

"Temperance you know I love you and will always be here. I told you that I will always help you. You, you will be a great mom. You are already wonderful with Parker. I know you don't think so, but you don't hear how he talks about you. You don't see his face light up when I mention going to see you after I pick him up. He adores you. Now, as for being a wife, trust me, as long as you stop this running you will be a great wife. Believe me, you won't disappoint me when it comes to making love. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be amazing. I'm not even worried about it. You don't need to fear anything. Anytime you aren't sure about something you can ask me. I won't laugh or judge you. You should know that by now. I am always going to want you to feel like I'm here for you. You have come a long way and I am very proud of you. I never thought you would pick a man like me. Everyday I think God for sending me you. I don't know what I would do without you. I went crazy not knowing where you went or what was wrong. I was scared you could be hurt. Please don't ever do that again. Will you promise to always come to me Temperance? To never run when scared or not sure what to do," beseeched Booth.

Temperance sat staring at the man beside her. She couldn't help but notice how anxious he looked. She looked him over, took in the dark circles under chocolate orbs, the stubble on his face that told her he hadn't shaved, how his clothes were wrinkled and looked to have been worn for days, the way his hair looked as if it hadn't had a brush ran through it in days. In all he looked like a man who had been through h***. She had no idea she had caused him some much stress. He truly did care. Not once since he stepped in had she asked him how he felt. She hadn't even truly looked at him until now.

"Booth, I promise with all I have. I don't have much but I do promise you with what I do have. Now, how do you feel because to be honest you look like crap. I know what I did didn't help any. So, what do you say we get home and I see my Parkster or did you take him home early after my little stunt? I understand if you did."

With a slight smile on Booth's face he grabbed Bones for a big hug. Then spoke, "Well, of course I look like crap Bones, my fiance ran away. She scared me half to death as well. Now, do you honestly think I am going to give Parks up for the weekend? Umm, no, I barely get him as it is. He is home with Max. Let's go see our son. Yes, Temperance I can feel you about to correct me but this time no, he is our son. As long as we are getting married he is yours and feel free to call him your son. He calls you mom after all." With that Booth gave a slight smirk.

Booth stood and put his hand out and waited for her to grab his hand. Temperance sat there for a second before she intwined her fingers with his and they were off to the house.

The car ride was a quiet one; no radio and no talking, neither wanting to ruin the moment. Their hands were intwined together, resting on the console. Booth looked ahead and occasionally sneaking glances at her while Temperance sat staring ahead. Just like Booth when she thought he wasn't looking she would sneak a glance. Not once, not twice, but three times they caught each other. Each time they would both give a smile. That smile that made them feel like they were 13 again and they were on their first date. Their first so called crush.

No matter how long they would be together Booth knew Bones would always bring the little boy in him out. He knew it would never change. This felt right for him. Never would it change.

For Temperance, she knew Booth would always be able to reach the little girl in her that was still there. He had the only key after all. No one else could ever reach there. It felt right and she never wanted to lose it.

After a forty minute ride, they finally pulled into the driveway and simply sat there for a few minutes. Bones wasn't entirely sure she was ready to see Parker yet.

"Temperance, it's okay. He isn't going to be mad. I bet the second you walk in the door he is going to scream 'mommy Bones.'"

She slowly nodded her head and got out of the car. As her and Booth made it up the driveway the front door flew open. There standing the doorway was her dad as Parker ran as hard and as fast as his little legs would carry him. "MOMMY! I missed you. I'm so glad your home. Will you sleep with me tonight? Please, will you," asked a happy but pleading Parker.

"How about this, you can sleep with me and daddy tonight. Does that sound good? I bet daddy won't mind. You don't mind do you Booth?"

"Do you daddy? Huh? Please, pretty please!"

"Sure, sounds good to me. I get both the people I love most in the world with me tonight."

Parker, happy his dad was saying yes, forget he was in Bones arms and yelled, "YAY!! I love you both. Now, lets go. I'm tired and I want you with me. Come on, come on, lets go."

Booth and Bones looked at each other with a knowing smile. Both turned to look at Max and in unison they both said, "Thanks for watching Parker."

With a nod, Max was gone. The happy couple walked inside, all off to a good nights rest.

Booth couldn't complain. He had both of his favorite people with him tonight. Life couldn't get any better right now. That wasn't to say that once they were married it wouldn't, but at this point in time. Life was smooth sailing.

**Author's Not**e: Sorry it wasn't posted sooner. I have been rather busy. Life seems to want to get out of control at the most difficult times. I'm almost done writing chapter 8. Smooth sailing from here on out.


	8. A Day For Booth and Bones

**A Day For Booth and Bones**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm went off too early if you were to ask the two laying in bed. Booth reached over and slapped the alarm off. Six thirty was far too early to be getting up. The two certainly regretted staying up as late as they did. For the first two hours, while Parker laid snoring between them, they talked about how they would work everything out. Booth made sure Bones knew she couldn't run anymore, that her running was no longer an option. She had three choices as far as Booth could tell: she could talk to him, someone else, or keep it all in, whenever she had a problem. Of course, Booth made it very clear he would love for her to just come to him. He would constantly bring up the fact they would be married and she was supposed to be able to go to him for everything.

Now, as everyone is fully aware, Bones, of course, like always, had something to say to him about her having to go to him just because they are married. Bones would never go willingly. She would debate almost anything. Her ways weren't going to all change just because they were together. Now, she would change a little. Clearly she already had. She wasn't debating everything with him like she used to. Some things she knew would be pointless to argue. No matter how much she thought she could change his mind she knew it was childish to continue arguing, or as they would call it, bantering.

As the two rolled over on their opposite sides to look at each other, Booth whispered, "Morning beautiful!" Of course that got him an eye roll. Bones never was one for pet names. Always saying, "Don't call me _." Of course Booth didn't care. He would call her one anyways. He got her used to Bones didn't he? Now, it took a while, yes but he didn't stop. "Morning Booth. I wish you wouldn't call me names like such. Especially ones that aren't true. Now, we both need to get up and start getting ready for the day. I know neither of us have work, even though I don't know how you managed to get today off, Parker has school. So, up we go. Parker needs to get up too. I'm sure he will take forever to get ready. He had a late night too. So, up you go Booth. I'll get Parks."

"Thanks Bones, I appreciate it. I got the day off because when you went missing I called and talked to my boss and explained there was a problem and needed Monday and Tuesday off. So, you have me all day until Wednesday. Oh, and for the record you are beautiful and I am going to continue calling you that for as long as I am alive." With a smirk Booth rolled off the bed before she could smack him or give a smart come back.

He wasn't fast enough getting out the room though because before he made it to the bathroom door he heard, "Keep on Booth and you will regret it. Not only that, but I can always blackmail you again when you least expect me to."

With the wave of his hand he walked into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Bones and Parker still in bed. Mumbling Bones said, "Figures he would call my bluff. He didn't even have to see my face to know I was kidding. Though I would never admit it but I love him calling me beautiful. It makes me feel truely beautiful."

Bones sat up and looked at the peacefully sleeping Parker. He was out cold, snoring, and looking more peaceful then she had ever seen him. Bones hated to wake him but knew if she let him sleep any longer she would regret it. The boy was more like his father than Booth would admit. Parker could be so cute and innocent at times and then he was as annoying and trying his hardest to be charming. Just like his father. Booth had taught him well.

"Parker, honey its time to get up. Gotta get ready for school," said Bones in a soft but motherly tone.

She didn't notice that Booth was standing there. He had already stepped out of the bathroom and was watching her.

Parker stirred but only murmured, "Five more minutes mom, please."

"Parker, come on you have to get up. I can't give you five minutes. You will be late if I give you five minutes. So, come on. Up you go. If you get up I will take you for ice cream after school, if your mom okays it. So, time to get up."

"You'll get me ice cream," mumbled Parker.

"Yes, now time to get up," said Bones while starting to tickle him.

Giggling Parker opened his eyes, while trying to talk. "Okay...I'm...up...I promise. Please...stop! HAHA! I'll get ready. Daddy help me! Mommy is getting me!"

"Okay you two. Time to get up and get ready. Good job getting him up Bones. I will have to try that technique sometime. He can be a stubborn little thing. All right, so Parker do you want cereal this morning or pancakes?"

"Hmm, I want some pancakes! I want some chocolate chip ones please! I love those. You make the best. Mom tried to make them once. She didn't do so well. Even her boyfriend told her they were nasty. She wasn't to happy," said a slightly frowning Parker.

"All right bud, go get dressed. I'll make you some pancakes here in a minute. Let me get dressed. Off you go. Don't forget to make sure everything is in your book bag," yelled Booth as his son ran to his room. Parker of course not paying his father anymore attention since he was getting his pancakes ran to his room.

"You know, that boy is more like you than you admit. I have to say, if he continues in this pattern he won't have a problem getting a girl. You better prepare yourself. Lord help the girl's father. Ha, Parker won't be any harm to her and he'll take care of her but my will he be an alpha male. She won't let go of him if she knows what's best. Just like I plan to never let you go. Not happening. Nope!" Bones gave him a smile that said it all.

"Good to know Bones. Yes, you are right about one thing. He will certainly take care of her. Now let's get ready. Once Parker is at school, we have the whole day to ourselves and I plan to make good use of it." Booth smiled at her before walking to his dresser to get his clothes out. Bones slowly removed herself from the cozy bed. After using the restroom she made her way to her dresser and grabbed her clothes. Shutting the door she started to get dressed. She didn't need to risk Parker seeing her getting dressed that would not be good.

Bones hadn't even made it all the way into the kitchen before Booth spoke, "Sit down Bones, time to eat. Yes, you are eating. I already made your pancakes. You have coffee on the table as well. Just the way you like it. Also, there is the new addition of Anthropology Journal sitting beside the plate. Now, eat up so we can leave on time." He gave her his charm smile hoping to seal the deal with it. He was also expecting her to try an argue but what he got instead was a soft kiss to the lips and a murmured, "Thank you Booth. These are reasons I love you."

Booth watched as Bones walked to her spot, ruffling Parker's hair as she passed him. He couldn't believe this was his family. His life was finally as it should be. Granted Parker wasn't Bones real child. He couldn't wait until he had a child with her. Hopefully a little girl with her eyes.

"What Booth? You seem to be staring at me a lot lately." Bones never even lifted her head. He couldn't figure out how she did that.

"Nothing Bones, just got lost in thought. Sorry." He gave her a slight smile.

She was looking at him by then and gave a small smile back. She knew there was more to it she would have to just ask later. Now it was time for her to finish eating.

Thirty minutes later Booth and Bones were once again standing at the door calling for Parker. It was seven thirty and Parker had school at eight. "Parker! Come on. You have had an hour to get ready and I know it doesn't take that long to get ready. Let's go!"

"I'll be back Booth. I'll go see what he's doing."

Making her way up the stairs, she racked her brain for what could be taking him so long. She had almost made it to his room when she heard him. He seemed to be talking to himself. She stood standing outside his door listening to him. That's when she realized he wasn't talking to himself, he was talking to his God.

"Lord, please let Bones be home when I get out of school. I don't want her to leave. She is the best mommy I could ask for. I know she isn't my real mom but I love her more. She teaches me more things. She makes daddy happy. He doesn't ever look sad with her. He always talks about how much he loves her. Please, don't let her ever leave. I promise to always be a good boy. I love you. Thank you for bringing her home. Well, I have to go to school."

_'He wants me as his mom? I have to let him know I'm not going anywhere. He sees what I don't always see. I need him more than he knows.'_

"Parker, you okay?"

Parker spun around so fast she was worried he gave himself whiplash. He looked taken back. She would say he looked a little nervous, like he was trying to hide something.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. Sorry, I was just...just...," he looked around trying to think of what to say.

"Praying? Parker its fine. I heard you. You don't have to be scared to tell me. I promise I won't judge you for that. You don't have to hide it or lie. I appreciate the fact you want me as a mother. How about this I will make sure your mom doesn't mind and will try to take you for ice cream after she gets you from school. Now, lets go before your dad freaks out. You are already going to be late."

Parker slowly nodded his head and grabbed the hand Bones offered him. Together they walked down the stairs. Booth was pacing the floor. Of course he would be getting agitated about the fact Parker was going to be late.

"Come on Booth, lets go. We have 20 minutes to get him to school. Move it!"

"Me move it? What took you two so long to come down? I thought you guys had fallen into a black hole. Again I ask what took you guys so long," asked an irritated and slightly out of breath Booth.

"I'll explain later Booth. Come on. Parker lets get you to school. The sooner you get there the sooner your out."

"Yeah, the sooner I get my ice cream too! Right," questioned Parker?

"Parker, remember what I told you. Don't get your hopes up. Your mom could say no. You'll have to wait and see," instructed Bones.

The conversation continued outside and into the SUV. Once they made it to Parker's school Bones spoke first and said, "I'll take him in. Come on Parks. We have to get you signed in since you're late. Granted its only five minutes but still."

Booth didn't even get a chance to object before Parker and Bones were both out the SUV and almost to the door of the school. He sat watching as the two walked in. He couldn't help but grin and think that he couldn't wait for it to be one of his kids the he had with Bones. To see her walk their child in on its first day. He knew he was getting a little ahead of himself. Constantly thinking about him and Bones having a kid.

No matter how he looked at it he couldn't get the idea out of his head. Yes, he loves Parker and would never want to change having him, but he just couldn't help but think of how it would be to have a kid with her. Just something about it being a little of him and a little of her made it something different. There was no other way for him to look at it.

He was so off in his other world he failed to see Bones get back in the car. What got his attention was Bones leaning towards him and kissing his cheek. Then whispering, "I bet I could make that dream you are dreaming so much better in reality Booth."

Of course that got his attention. "Wh...what? Oh, right. Yeah, you certainly could Bones. No worry there. When did you get back in the SUV? I wasn't out of it for long was I?"

"Now Booth, do you think I would let you day dream for long? I do love the look but come on now. I would rather see what you have up your shirt for the day." Bones gave him a teasing smile.

"Sleeve Bones, its sleeve not shirt. Now, as far as what I have planned it would be almost nothing. I figured I would ask you. Let you be the one to pick the places. I know how much you love control. I figured you would enjoy it better if I let you decide. Now, dinner and what we do after, I have planned and hopefully you wont ruin it by picking the place for now."

"Booth! Why make plans for tonight and then expect me to not pick it during the day? I'm not a mind reader. You seriously need to think things through a little more. Anyways, its not but eight twenty so lets see, can we run to the store first there are a few things I want to get." She looked at Booth with a questioning expression. There was a chance he could say no but she was highly doubting it since he said she could pick what they did for the day.

"Which store Bones? I can't leave until I know where I'm heading. Do you need clothes, hygiene items (mumbles female things included) make-up, or food? What exactly do we need to get? Need a location Bones!"

Bones looked at Booth trying to not chuckle. He was such a male when it came to female things. Shaking her head she replied, "Go to Wal-mart Booth. I need to get a few things for the office at work. I don't like the brand Cam uses for a few things so I buy my own. I also need my 'female items' as you call them. I also need to get a few other items. We need some cleaning supplies for the house. Lets I believe the correct term is motor." Bones gave him a triumphant smile.

"Good job Bones. You got it right. Okay, so off to Wal-mart we go. I need to get some shower stuff. I'm almost out. Besides you are using new shampoo and I like the old one. Please tell me you are going to get the stuff you use to use? The new stuff doesn't stink but I just don't like it as well as the other stuff. The body wash is fine. You seem to always stick with the same one and I like it. It smells, well it smells so you," claimed Booth. He was now looking at her since he was sitting at a red light.

"Booth, I changed shampoos because they were out of the one I usually use. The body wash I wont change unless the same event happens. I don't really care for change. Usually if it changes it's because they were out, Angela bought me something and wants me to use it, or I just simply don't enjoy the smell anymore. Which I shall inform you, it is rare for me to not like the smell anymore. The sent you like so much I have used for the past 6 years."

Bones looked over to see Booth grinning like a cheshire cat. Confused as to why, she decided she might as well just ask what the deal was. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask before Booth spoke up.

"Bones, trust me I know what shampoo you have been using. I have liked you for a while. Trust me, I noticed what you smelled like and what you wore. I doubt there was a day that went by that I didn't notice. I'm surprised you didn't notice all the times I would stare. I mean I can't even look at you for two-seconds without you saying something."

"Haha! Booth I noticed you staring I just never said anything. You stare at me a lot. I noticed. I even noticed what you smelled like. Believe me when I say I was turned on, on numerous occasions. Oh, look we are here."

Before Booth could even comment she was out the door and headed inside. Oh, she was a sneaky little thing. He knew she just wanted an out and he was going to give it, this time. Booth hopped out the SUV and was at her side in a few strides. Granted she hadn't gotten very far due to all the cars flying through the parking lot. Wal-mart was always busy. Didn't matter what time of day, Booth hated to come here and shop. There was no getting around that.

While Booth was preoccupied at making sure it was clear to walk across Bones grabbed his hand. Booth looked down to see their fingers inter locked. He hadn't expected her to do such an act. She never struck him as one on grabbing someone else's hand. He couldn't think off the top of his head when she grabbed his first. He gave her a soft squeeze and a reassuring smile. He wanted to let her know she was fine.

"Thanks Booth."

"Not a problem Bones. Let's go. It's finally clear."

The two jogged off to the side walk hand in hand. Neither noticing the looks they were getting.

The pair made it inside and retrieved all of their items within 2 hours. Neither one remember ever spending that long in the store. They hadn't expected it to be so busy either. Not on a Monday morning when most people are to be at work.

"Whew, that seemed to take forever! Why on earth are so many people in Walmart this early on a Monday morning? Shouldn't they be at work," stated Booth?

"Booth, we should be at work, but we aren't. Though I do have to agree on one thing, there certainly were a lot of people in there. I don't think I have ever been in there with so many people," replied Bones.

"Either way, we are done now. Let's head home and put all this stuff away and decide what to do," said Booth.

The two made their way out to the SUV, loaded it with their bought items, and headed home. After getting home and finally getting all their stuff inside they split up the grocery items and got to work putting them in their location.

"Now Bones, what do you want to do? We have put everything away, cleaned up in the process and are now free to do anything. I mean anything Bones! So, what do you have in mind," asked Booth while rubbing her back in an up and down motion?

"Booottthhh! Stop it! You know we can't. We made a deal. Not until we are married. I know it's hard. I am struggling with it too. How about we watch a movie? Anything in this section of DVD's is fine. I am not a choice so don't say me," replied Bones.

"Fine! We can watch, WALL-E."

"That's fine."

The two sat down to watch their movie while snuggled up close on the couch.

**Authors note: I apologize for not posting sooner. One this chapter took forever to write. I still do not like it that much. Two, I had a lot of things going on. With family, school, and medical stuff life has been crazy. I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, there is more to come with this story. It was already long and I didn't want to make it any longer. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
